


Jane Doe... Warrior of Asgard

by DustySoul



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young woman show up the hospital just while Claire's getting off from her lunch break. They're looking for somebody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane Doe... Warrior of Asgard

“Excuse me?”

Claire closes her eyes. This is her sacred, sacred lunch break. She takes a deep breath and turns to who ever had tapped her on the shoulder. With a pasted on smile she says, “Yes? How can I help you?”. Two young woman stand before her. When the closer of the two, still with her arm stretched out, looks  taken aback (even a little spooked) Claire knows that the perfect amount of venom has seeped into her voice.

“We um… We were wondering if you could help us… find someone?” This one's clearly the leader, her friend hovering beside her rocking from foot to foot out of boredom.

“Do you have a name?” Claire sighs. She can at least look this person up. And then leave it to someone still on clock to deal with.

“Um.” She looks to her companion, the other woman shrugs, shaking her head. She gives Claire a look that says “What you gonna do?” while the first keeps talking, “Her name’s Sif but um… wouldn’t have any identification on her.”

“Last name?”

She tries to catch the eye of her friend, and then not so subtly steps on the other’s toes.

“Ow! Jane! What was that for?”

“You said you were going to help.” Whispers Jane, “So, help!”

Claire turns away,  1.) She’s really not the person to be asking about this, even if she has spent the past 5 hours on her feet at the ER. But more importantly: 2.) The little hole-in-the-wall soup place is going to run out of Miso if she doesn’t leave now.

“Wait!” Jane says, grabbing Claire’s arm.

The other says, “Our friend's an Asgardian warrior and we were sent to find her before she wakes up and things go sour. Yeah."

“Darcy!” Jane blatantly stomps on Darcy’s foot.

Claire blinks.

“But you can’t tell anyone because if you do SHEILD will have you disappeared." Darcy states, then turns to Jane and says, "What?"

Jane looks to Claire and then back to Darcy, "You weren't supposed to mention that."

Darcy rolls her eyes, "She's not going to say anything." And then turning back to Claire, "You're not going to say anything."

"Cross my heart." Claire says.

"Darcy!"  


"What?"

When Jane doesn't say anything she goes on, "What're they gonna do? They already disappeared me. They already took my ipod and, like, own your research."

"You're just trying to make Coulson's life hell." Jane states.

Darcy shrugs and mutters, "I just want my damn ipod."

Claire sighs and clears her throat.

Darcy turns back to her, "Oh yeah, so will you help us?"

Claire ducks her head, "Yeah, alright. Let's go find this 'Sif'."

"Thor's gonna have a bone crushing hug for you when we get back, just you wait."

And Sif, as it turns out was in the psych ward. And really was an Asgardian warrior. Though Thor's hugs weren't quite 'bone crushing' but they came very close. And while SHEILD didn't disappear her a bland man in a  dress suit informed Claire, "We'll be keeping a close eye on you, Ms. Temple." as she came to collect the rag tag group of women.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message or follow me on tumblr at dusty-soul.tumblr.com


End file.
